Total Drama World Tour Revenge
by msneko7
Summary: 18 teens compete for ONE MILLION DOLAAARS! Find out what happens here! Who will win? Will Chris over get over himself? Probably not. SYOC closed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic so no promises.

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Apps

Name:

Age:

Geunder:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body Type:

Casual Wear:

Formal Wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Snow wear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

People they would get a long with:

People they wouldn't get a long with

Romance?:

If yes, love triangle?:

Places they would like to go:

Personality:

Audition Tape:

Ideas for songs/challenges:


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

So far have have seven girl ocs submitted and five boy ocs submitted. My goal is to have nine of each to make eighteen. That way I can divides them equally into three teams. I need three girl ocs and four boy ocs, so get those creative juices flowing. STAT.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: here we go

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The contestants are

Reko Koing: mine

Skylar Burke: friends

Sam Maniss: Black'nBlue28

Beatrice Miller: TheBlueFanfiction

Gabriella and Gabriel Cadyn: 5everAwesome

Tony Delgado: Falcon56

Temperance Chaplin and Durin Smith: GwendolynD

Lzzy Spears, Alice Liddell and Phillip Kingston: DarkQueenOfWonderland

Christian Wanderly: He Who Holmes

Zen Kakazu Steele: pizzawizz

Eliza Gomez: lolluv

Aaron Hayes: invinciblewriter100

Okiku Sarisi and Tarquin James: SophiaCrutchfield


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, I'm your host, Chris McLain here on Total Drama World Tour Revenge! Here eighteen teens will battle it out for one million dollars! They will be placed on three teams. Team Victory , Team Amazon and Team Chris is Really, Really Hot. Which I am. Let's meet the contestants. First off is Reko Koing, the awesome albino. Next is Sam Maniss. You're gonna regret those jeans, bro. Then it's Lzzy Spears, a small town girl with big dreams . Here comes the perfect couple (ugh) Peter Kingston and Alice Lidell. The next contestant is Beatrice Miller, ready to explore the world. Next is bickering twins Gabriella and Gabriel Cadyn. Here is Skylar Burke, a lover if nature. Here are Tony Delgado, Durin Smith, Aaron Hayes and Christian Wanderly ready to set off. Next is studious Zen Kakazu Steele. Behind her are Okiku Sarisi and Tarquin James. Last but not least is Eliza Gomez and Temperance Chaplin. Do these teens have what it takes to win the million?

Authors Note: sorry this chapter is short,still thinking up ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

-Inside Cofessional-

Lzzy: So far so good. First target: Eliza

-In the boys room-

Durin: I claim this bunk. It has a wall space that is the ideal proportion to hang my designs.

Gabriel: English, please?

Christen:Guys,it's only been a few minutes! Can you at least try to get along?

Peter: I should check on Alice.

Toaquin: I should check on Okiku then.

Gabriel: Over protective boyfriend much?

Sam: Christen, that's you name right, is right. It's only been a few minutes. Peter, Toaq, Alice and Okiku are probably fine. Gabriel, man chill. This room has to accommodate all if us, and sadly, it's not as big as Chris's ego.

Loudspeaker: I heard that!

-girls room-

Reko: top bunk!

Skylar: bottom bunk!

Eliza: Ohh! Top!

Zen: If it's all the same, I would rather a bottom bunk. Sleeping there will greatly decreases the chances of me falling and injure myself.

Gabriella: Okay then.

Okiku: um, bottom.

Alice: Top then, I should go see Peter.

Reko: Um, alright.

-in the confessional-

Tony: This group seems good. Durin is a bit weird about his stuff, and Gabriel is a jerk, but something feels of about Lzzy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Velkomen to Finland!"

"Chris, velkomen is Swedish." said Reko.

"Whatever, Welcome to Finland. The following people are in Team Chris is really really Hot. Temperance, Beatrice, Reko, Durain, Sam and Gabriella. Team Victory is Skylar, Aaron, Gabriel, Zen, Tony and Christian. Team Amazon is Okiku, Alice, Phillip, Lzzy, Toaquin and Eliza."

"Today's challenge is Christmas themed since Santa is supposed to live in Finnish Lapland. We'll be back after this break!"


End file.
